Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez là một nhân vật trong dòng trò chơi Grand Theft Auto, xuất hiện với tư cách là một nhân vật phụ trong Grand Theft Auto IV và The Lost and Damned, là nhân vật chính của The Ballad of Gay Tony. Cậu là tay cận vệ phục vụ cho doanh nghiệp của Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Luis là người Mỹ gốc Dominica lớn lên ở Frankfort Avenue, Northwood tại Algonquin. Mẹ của cậu là bà Adriana Yanira Lopez, anh của cậu là Ernesto Lopez và chị của cậu là Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Ba của cậu là một chiến sĩ Hoa Kỳ đã mất sớm khi đàn con còn rất nhỏ. Cậu lớn lên trong vòng tay của mẹ mình. Luis có người bạn thanh mai trúc mã của mình là Armando Torres và Henrique Bardas. Cậu còn sống ở bên cạnh nhà Oscar Gomez, Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez và Willy Valerio, những đứa trẻ này đều lớn hơn ba tuổi so với tuổi của cậu, nhưng trong thoáng chốc cả bọn sa vào con đường buôn bán ma túy đầy lưu manh. Trong nhiệm vụ bên lề Drug War, Henrique kể lại Luis từng tham gia hoạt động âm nhạc hip hop, cậu hát rap còn Henrique "chơi" nhịp. Henrique bảo rằng Luis là người rap tệ bởi vì khi người khác nghe xong, họ đều cười vào mặt cậu. Năm đó cậu gầy ốm, đổ bệnh liên tiếp, Armando và Henrique phải đến chăm sóc cậu. Trong trường, có một người giáo viên được cho là đã xâm hại tình dục chị của Luis, do tức giận nên Luis đánh gãy tay giáo viên, Henrique cùng thời gian đó đã bảo kê cả bọn lén lút đi ăn cắp hộp rượu của hiệu trưởng, họ coi ở trường giống như ở địa ngục do họ bị đánh đập không khác gì bọn nô lệ. Khi Luis lên 17 tuổi, năm 2000, cậu bị đuổi học và cải tạo không giam giữ trong vòng hai năm vì cậu bắn gây thương tích giáo viên có hành vi xấu với chị của mình. Đáng chú ý thay, tội danh gây thương tích lại không được ghi chép lại trong cơ sở dữ liệu của LCPD. Không bao lâu sau, khi được thả ra vào 2001, cậu tiếp tục bị bắt vì cướp phương tiện. Có thể nguyên do là cậu đang bao che hành vi tội phạm cho hai người bạn Armando và Henrique. Trong thời gian này, người cậu đã tập tành và lao động cực nhọc nên cậu cường tráng hơn và đô con hơn. Chính khả năng này, cậu có thể tự vệ chính mình khỏi bị các tù nhân khác làm hại đến cậu. Anh và chị của cậu rời Liberty City để bắt đầu sống một cuộc sống độc lập, kết hôn và có đứa con nhỏ, sau này hai người họ không liên lạc gì với mẹ mình nữa. Mẹ của Luis phải dành dụm tiền để chia tài sản cho cậu. Năm 2003, cậu bị cảnh sát xử phạt hành chính vì xảy ra ẩu đả. Gặp gỡ và làm quen với Gay Tony Vào 2005, khi Luis 22 tuổi, cuộc sống của cậu thay đổi sau khi cậu nhận được việc làm cận vệ từ "Gay" Tony Prince. Cậu rút lui khỏi cuộc sống gangster cũ của mình (chỉ để lại Armando và Henrique là bạn), cậu quyết định quay đầu trở thành con người bình thường. Tony bảo rằng ông chỉ thuê Luis làm là do ông cảm thấy Luis đã "tàn phế" nặng lắm rồi. Khi làm việc với Gay Tony, cuộc sống của cậu có khuynh hướng tích cực hơn. Chính việc làm cận vệ bán thời gian ngày qua ngày như thế này, cậu được trả rất nhiều tiền và hưởng quyền lợi bảo kê vô điều kiện về vật chất và tinh thần. Tony từng trả tiền cho Luis tham gia học viện hàng không cho doanh nghiệp (nếu người chơi để ý sẽ thấy được tấm bằng chứng chỉ phi cơ Higgins Helitours trong nhà của Luis, hoặc được nghe kể lại trong nhiệm vụ Club Management và Bruce Spade). Không may, Tony mắc nợ hàng loạt những người cho vay nặng lãi khắp thành phố chẳng hạn như "anh lớn" Mori Kibbutz và gia đình tội phạm Ancelotti do Rocco Pelosi cầm đầu. Sự kiện trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis làm một số việc trong năm 2008, đến thu thập thông tin vụ cướp ngân hàng, gặp Rocco Pelosi và Uncle Vince trong nhiệm vụ đầu tiên. Sau đó cậu làm thêm một số việc cho mẹ và bạn bè mình (Momma's Boy, Corner Kids và Clocking Off), giúp đỡ Rocco tham gia hoạt động cho Tony. Cậu còn đánh đuổi kẻ theo dõi Tony là The Celebinator (...Blog This!). Sau đó, Tony giới thiệu cậu với Yusuf Amir, anh nhờ cậu kiếm về con Buzzard, APC, tàu điện ngầm và giết Tahir Saeed và Ahmed Khalil. Cậu làm việc với kẻ cho vay nặng lãi của Tony là Mori Kibbutz; sau khi hoàn thành This Ain't Checkers và thắng Mori trong cuộc đua Triathlon, cậu đã giúp Tony xóa nợ từ Mori. Chuyện xảy ra tồi tệ đối với Tony sau khi cuộc hẹn Bahama Mamas trong nhiệm vụ Boulevard Baby trở nên hỗn loạn. Luis, Evan Moss và Gay Tony sau này mua viên kim cương trị giá $2,000,000, nhưng để lạc vào tay Johnny Klebitz, anh ta giết chết Evan. Một thời gian ngắn, hai người họ một lần nữa thâu tóm lại viên kim cương. Luis cũng phát hiện Tony đã bầu bạn với Gracie Ancelotti. Luis làm việc cho Ray Bulgarin, ông ta nhờ cậu giải quyết Marki Ashvilli cùng với tay sai Timur; sau khi phát hiện ra chuyện Luis có được viên kim cương được cho là của ông ta, ông ta tìm cách ám sát và phản bội lại Lopez, chặt đầu The Cook đem làm vật "treo thưởng" và ra lệnh một nhóm bắn tỉa, phi công, cận vệ đến đuổi theo sau nhằm giết Luis. Do không còn làm với ông ta nữa, Luis tìm đến Tony hỏi thăm, bảo ông nên chú ý kỹ về chuyện xảy ra thế này. Cả hai người họ gần như chuẩn bị bước vào đường cùng. Sau khi biết tin Niko Bellic và Gerald McReary đã bắt cóc Gracie Ancelotti trong Ladies' Night, Luis từ chối giúp đỡ, Tony cố thuyết phục cậu tìm cô về. Trong nhiệm vụ She's a Keeper, Gracie đang bị đe dọa nghiêm trọng và không thể đào tẩu, cả hai người họ không thể tìm đến cô được, buộc lòng hai người họ phải nộp viên kim cương cho Niko Bellic và Packie McReary trong nhiệm vụ Ladies Half Price. Rocco có ý định sai Luis đi giết Tony trong nhiệm vụ Party's Over, nhưng cậu quyết định giết Uncle Vince, và để yên Rocco do Tony bảo rằng Rocco là hạng người dữ dằn, nếu giết thì cả hai người sẽ chết. Cuối trò chơi, cậu phá hủy hết chỗ ma túy, giết Timur và Bulgarin trong nhiệm vụ Departure Time. Ở đoạn cắt cảnh cuối cùng, Tony cảm ơn Luis vì đã "cứu lấy" công việc của mình. Yusuf đến cùng bàn bạc về tương lai về sau của cả ba người. Đời sống tình dục Vì vai trò chủ yếu của Luis là người đi dạo của hộp đêm, Luis có nhiệm vụ vờ vịt đi giao lưu và tìm cách hỏi xin được quan hệ tình dục với những người phụ nữ xinh đẹp, có tiếng. Một số người đề cập trong trò chơi rằng Luis có dương vật nhỏ. Điều này không hẳn là đúng, nhưng chính vì sự dèm pha này, cậu luôn nổi điên với những người bàn tán về chuyện đó. Gracie và Daisie thấy hình ảnh Luis và Tony chơi thân với nhau nên cả hai đều đùa giỡn và cho rằng Luis là người đồng tính nam kín. Nhân vật đã bị giết * Frickie Van Hardenburg - Đã bị giết khi tàu phát nổ. * Tahir Saaed - Đã bị giết vì báo cảnh sát nhằm vạch mặt Yusuf. * Ahmed Khaleel - Đã bị giết vì báo cảnh sát nhằm vạch mặt Yusuf. * Jack Duffy - Đã bị giết cho Rocco Pelosi. * Mel Toblowsky - Đã bị giết cho Rocco Pelosi. * Vic Manzano - Đã bị giết vì tấn công Monique và muốn giết Luis. * Chase Point Dealer - Đã bị giết cho Mori Kibbutz. * Mori Green - Đã bị giết để lấy lại viên kim cương. * Marki Ashvilli - Đã bị giết cho Ray Bulgarin. * Uncle Vince - Đã bị giết để làm Rocco hoảng sợ, giải cứu Tony. * Timur - Đã bị giết vì muốn giết Luis và Tony. * Ray Bulgarin - Đã bị giết vì muốn giết Luis và Tony. Tổng quan Ngoại hình Luis là kiểu người thanh niên khoảng hai mươi tuổi trở lên, mang thân hình cơ bắp và dòng máu lai giữa Phi-Latin. Cậu có đôi mắt màu nâu, mái tóc màu đen theo kiểu hớt cao. Cậu còn đeo bông tay bên trái và xăm tên mình trên cổ. Cậu thường mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu đen thun trắng và quần jeans, cùng với đôi giày quần vợt màu trắng, khi đi làm thì cậu khoác lên một bộ quần áo đắt tiền và sang trọng. Cậu nói chuyện bằng chất giọng của người Latin sinh sống tại New York (thể hiện rõ rệt hơn trong GTA IV và TLaD so với TBoGT) và thường hay xen kẽ tiếng Tây Ban Nha vào câu chữ của mình. Trước khi cậu vào tù, cậu từng rất ốm yếu, có lẽ cuộc sống khó khăn ở trong tù đã làm thân hình của cậu rắn chắc lên hẳn. Tính cách Luis là một người luôn kín đáo, ít khi nào bộc lộ cảm xúc của mình. Luis rất yêu quý người mẹ và bạn bè của mình, điển hình là cậu đã cãi tay đôi để kìm chế cơn tức với Mr. Santo nhằm bảo vệ người mẹ của mình. Luis cũng rất là ngạo mạn và sẵn sàng đáp trả lại với những người mà cậu cần giải quyết. Cậu cũng rất là đâu vào đó và cẩn thận hơn rất nhiều so với những người khác, nên cậu có thể là người duy nhất giải quyết những bốc đồng hay rắc rối của Tony. Luis từ khi ra tù đã trở nên coi thường, chán nản lối sống 'du đãng đường phố', sẵn sàng chỉ trích Armando và Henrique vì vẫn tiếp tục loạn lạc nhờ vả cậu. Dù sao, cậu vẫn sẽ sẵn sàng phụ bán ma túy cho những người bạn cũ của mình và bọn họ sẽ cho cậu phương tiện và vũ khí. Gương mặt cậu cũng có thể in hằn lên một tính cách nghiêm nghị từ lúc ra tù cho đến nay vì trước đó cậu từng đã phải đánh đập tù nhân đang làm hại đến cậu và giữ cho mình một tính cách khó tính để tự bảo vệ chính mình, dằn mặt kẻ xấu. Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Là nhân vật chính, cậu xuất hiện lên toàn bộ nhiệm vụ. Thư viện ảnh LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg Luis on the assault.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis trong GTA IV. Hard Core Bouncer.jpg Luis and the stash.jpg EL train jack.jpg Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank.jpg|Luis trong vụ cướp. residueluis.jpg|Luis trên bìa tạp chí GTA V. Trailer nhân vật Thông tin cơ sở *Ngoại hình của Luis trong TBoGT rất lực lưỡng, cơ bắp hơn, chi tiết trên gương mặt cậu thể hiện rõ rệt hơn. Thêm nữa, cậu sẽ đeo đôi giày màu trắng thay vì màu đen được nhìn thấy trong GTA IV và TLAD. *Luis là một trong ba nhân vật chính đi giết kẻ thù của nhân vật chính khác trong suốt thế giới GTA, những người khác là Niko Bellic và Michael De Santa. Luis giết kẻ thù của Niko là Ray Bulgarin, Niko giết kẻ thù của Johnny là Ray Boccino, và Michael De Santa giết Rocco Pelosi trong GTA V, là một kẻ thù của Luis trong TBoGT. *Đài radio yêu thích của Luis là San Juan Sounds và RamJam FM. *Rất có thể Luis đã từng sử dụng steroid, bằng chứng là nếu người chơi giết Troy trong nhiệm vụ I Luv L.C., Tony sẽ hỏi "Cậu bị làm sao thế, lại tiếp tục chơi roid nữa à?". *Trong GTA V, nếu người chơi vào phòng của Jimmy ở nhà của Michael, người chơi sẽ tìm thấy một tạp chí tên là Residue có đưa hình Luis ở bìa tạp chí. Điều hướng de:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López en:Luis Fernando Lopez fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez hu:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Fernando Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Fernando Lopez ru:Луис Фернандо Лопес Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Category:Gangster Category:Người buôn bán thuốc phiện Northwood Dominica